Celebration
by undergod
Summary: WARNINGS: SMUT, TWINCEST, PWP. RYPAY ONE-SHOT. Ryan and Sharpay celebrate the success of a show.


_**Celebration**_

**Smut by Undergod**

**.  
**

Ryan loved the stage. Being the center of attention, all eyes and lights on him--it was thrilling, gratifying, and _it turned him on_. So when the lights dimmed and the curtain fell, he was happy when Sharpay tagged his shoulder and ordered him to come with her to her dressing room. Because, if he couldn't tell by the smoldering look Sharpay had thrown over her shoulder before strutting away, Sharpay was just as hot from the performance as he.

Sharpay had a dressing room to herself, while Ryan had to share with the other male members of the cast, but that was alright with him, since he was the only one who ever got to see Sharpay like this after a performance. He had hardly come through the door when Sharpay began tugging off his costume, lips searing his in a hot kiss. Almost frantically, she tugged Ryan's shirt from his slacks and working his belt buckle while Ryan kicked the door closed behind him and pushed her against the closest wall.

"You did an amazing job tonight, sis," he murmured, trailing his lips down her neck and his hands down her thighs.

"Didn't I?" Sharpay tilted her head so that her brother could access her neck more easily. "Come on Ryan, stop playing around," she insisted, finally getting Ryan's fly undone and shoving his slacks down from his hips. She lifted a leg up to curl around him and writhed under his touch. Sharpay wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck, putting her glossy lips beside his ear and needlessly whispering, "I'm wet and waiting."

Ryan could not have heard clearer. He slid his hands under her sparkling dress, up her thighs, gently squeezing and teasing. "You weren't wearing anything underneath?" he gasped. "I know you didn't want a panty-line, but could always have worn a thong."

"Ryan!" Sharpay snapped, smacking the back of his head. "Focus!"

Ryan chuckled, but complied, his hands finally on her hips so he could hoist her up. Sharpay crossed her ankles around Ryan's waist, moaning as Ryan began a slow, steady rhythm, pushing himself into his sister's warm, wet, and welcoming opening.

"Faster," Sharpay gasped, gripping tightly to Ryan's neck. "God, Ryan. Just fuck me into the wall."

"Will do, sis," he grinned, thrusting into her deep and quickly. Sharpay cried out, encouraging Ryan to continue pounding into her, as close as he could, as if trying to meld into her as one. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't be doing his sister. Sharpay had been helping him get off since middle school, but incest was sick, twisted, wrong--but how could anything so wrong feel so natural? Wanting to make Sharpay happy was natural for her brother, right? And if cock made her happy, his cock, there was nothing wrong with that.

Nothing at all.

"Oh God, Ryan, stop," Sharpay gasped, though she still hung around his neck. "Stop it."

Ryan slowed down, looking his sister curiously in the eye. "Shar?"

"I forgot to take the pill."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Just once, Shar. Live a little." He jerked his hips into hers, meeting a hot spot in just the right way to make Sharpay moan long and loud.

"Once is all it takes," Sharpay gasped, even as she rocked her hips into his just the slightest. "Put me down."

Fighting wasn't worth it. If he pushed Sharpay, Ryan would regret it, so he sighed and loosened his hold on Sharpay, pulling his erection from inside of her, hearing Sharpay stifle a whimper. Ryan began thrusting himself between her legs, rubbing up against her wet center. Sharpay mewled, her nails digging into Ryan's shoulders. Ryan continued to thrust her into the wall, his pre-come gliding with hers just when she called him to stop. Again.

"What is it now?" Ryan asked, annoyed. He pulled away from Sharpay enough to see her flushed face, breast rising and falling with her gasps.

"I want you inside me," she informed him.

"What!" Ryan threw up his hands and backed away from Sharpay, to incensed to care that his cock was cold and softening now that it was away from Sharpay's cunt. "You just _made_ me pull out!"

"It doesn't have to be that," Sharpay teased, swaying her delicious hips as she approached Ryan in the center of the room. She reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling them up to her mouth. "It could be these," she murmured, languorously licking his first and second fingers. Ryan swallowed loudly as Sharpay slid the fingers in her mouth and suckled. Releasing his fingers, she advanced upon her brother, one hand behind his neck to pull him down slightly. "Or," she whispered huskily, "It could be this." And she kissed him hard and deep, her tongue sliding over his, playfully touching its tip to his palate. Shortly, Sharpay pulled away. "So what do you say?"

Floundering for words, all Ryan could really think about was the blood rushing between his legs. "What about me?" he asked lamely.

Sharpay sighed, a little frustrated, though she smirked. "Must I do everything for the two of us? Here, lie down." Sharpay pushed Ryan onto his back on the hardwood floor. There was barely enough space for him to stretch out, his feet hidden in the clothing rack and his head pressed slightly against the door. Sharpay proceeded to straddle him, backwards, so that all he could see was the blue, mesh and fluffed hem of her dress. Ryan was confused.

"Sharpay? This isn't exactly sexy."

"Isn't it?" she asked, and engulfed his member in her hot, steamy mouth.

"Oh," Ryan gasped, unable to stop his hips from pushing up in surprise. "_Oh_," he moaned.

Sharpay lifted her head briefly. "Ryan! I'm not doing any more until I have your mouth on me."

And so Ryan complied, pushing the skirt out of his face, nuzzling his face into the wet folds he found, and began to lave his tongue over her. He heard Sharpay moan in content, encasing his cock in her mouth once more as he grew more bold, reaching his hands up to her hips to keep her pussy close, licking at her discharge, tonguing into her center. Sharpay's mouth was distracting, but Ryan put all his energy into pleasing Sharpay, twisting his tongue inside her, pushing in and out, licking and nipping at the places that made Sharpay moan, in turn sending a pleasant vibration from his cock to his whole body. Neither of them needed to say anything to know the other was building up to completion. As Sharpay began to suck harder and push him deeper into her mouth, Ryan started to frantically thrust his tongue as deep as he could into her wet pussy. The coil deep in his belly tightened, and both twins cried out when they came simultaneously.

Ryan lay, panting with effort to breath as Sharpay cleaned up around his legs with her mouth. Eventually she crawled back up toward him, licking her own come from his cheek. "There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she grinned cheekily, laying down next to Ryan on the floor. She snuggled into his side, burying her face into his neck. In turn, Ryan lifted the arm under her neck, playing with her hair. He inhaled her scent deeply, wanting nothing more than to extend this moment for ever in a sleepy daze. At tops, they had three minutes to bask in their afterglow. Outside the door, a throng of people would be waiting to congratulate the stars of the play. Sharpay always got a ridiculous amount of bouquets, and Ryan got as many singular roses.

All the approval he really needed though, he thought as he wrapped his arm around his sister's bare shoulders, was hers.

**.**

_feedback appreciated._


End file.
